Already the World Seems a Bit Less Bright
by xVioLyn
Summary: ONESHOT. A girl in Tortuga slept with Jack Sparrow. He left the next morning, while she was still sleeping. She's trying to move on, but her heart won't let her. Her friends try to help cheer her up. JackOC...kinda.


This is my first oneshot, so be gentle! I would really like feedback on this, too! Tell me what you think!!

Already the World Seems a Bit Less Bright 

-----------------------

I gazed at the rose longingly. It was the only thing he had left for me. A single rose. Then he left. Why? I knew the answer; it was simple: Because he's Captain Jack Sparrow. He'd slept with half the wenches in Tortuga – if not more. So why did I let him have me, too?

I know the answer to that, too. He's Captain Jack Sparrow. Every woman wants him, even if they know it won't last. I knew that, and I let it happen.

How could I be so stupid?

I can't even save the rose for too long. It'll wilt and I'll have to get rid of it. Couldn't he have left something that I could keep to remember him by? In case the events of last night should ever fade. Which is highly unlikely.

I was in my small, one-story house in my bedroom. Having a small house is better than nothing in Tortuga. Even if I paid for it in a less than honorable way.

I got up out of my bed and pulled on my pale blue dress that had black laces in the front as well as black stitching and more black lace around the neckline and the bottom. I took my time lacing myself up before tenderly picking up the rose and taking it into the kitchen. I set it on my little table and began looking through my nearly empty cupboards. I could have sworn I had a vase somewhere, but I guess I was mistaken.

I sighed and looked down at the rose.

I'll just have to go buy one, then. I _need_ to keep this rose for as long as it'll last. I just want something to remember him by. I know I'm being stupid, though.

I shouldn't ever want to see him again. I should be spitting mad at that…that _pirate_! But I'm not. I'm just incredibly sad that he left. I'm pathetic. _He's Captain Jack Sparrow_.

I left the rose on the table and slipped out of my house. The sun was still low in the sky. Tortuga was always quietest around this hour. I love the peace. Hardly anyone was put in the streets, and you wouldn't know from the looks of things that in just a couple short hours the streets would be packed with drunken wenches and pirates.

I sighed, trying to remember where the shop was that sold vases.

"Catherine!" someone yelled. I turned around to see who was calling me. It was Abigail, my best friend. She was running to catch up to me. She has blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a low-cut, blood red dress. I stopped walking to let her (catch up). "Catty!" she said, using my nickname. "I saw you leave with Jack Sparrow last night." She elbowed my side playfully. Her face fell when she saw me blinking back tears.

"Oh, Abby!" I will _not_ let myself cry. I will _not_!

"You really like him." I didn't answer; I just turned my head away and looked at the ground. "Catty?" She rested a hand on my shoulder. "Cat?"

I still didn't look at her, and I gave a small nod.

"Oh, Catty," she said, embracing me. A tear rolled down my cheek. "You fell into the trap. Just like everyone else." She pulled back and held me at arm's length. "Shall we hunt him down and make him suffer?" She grinned, trying to cheer me up.

I gave her a weak smile, and wiped away the tear. "No, Abby. That's okay. But will you help me find the shop that sells vases?" I asked.

"Vases?" she questioned, looking at me quizzically. "What for?"

"He…he left me a rose."

She mouthed 'oh,' and said, "Of course I'll help you. Isn't it on the next street over?" And sure enough, she was right. I picked out a nice, but inexpensive one and pulled a coin from the pocket in my dress. The store clerk handed me the vase and I exited the store.

"You sure you don't want me to keep you company?" Abby asked me for the tenth time. We were back, outside my house.

"I'm sure," I answered. I waved good-bye to my friend, and walked into my house. The rose was still on my table. Right where I left it. I found my pitcher of water and poured the little bit I had left into the new vase. I placed the rose in the vase.

I must have sat there for hours and hours. Just remembering the night before. They way he had touched me…it sent shivers down my spine, electricity coursing through my veins. It left me tingly all over. And I wanted more.

"_Would a rose by any other name smell as sweet?_" I found myself asking. I picked up the rose and plucked a petal. "He loves me," I whispered. I dropped it and it fell onto the table. "He loves me not."

Slowly… 

"He loves me."

…_the petals dropped…_

"He loves me not."

…_one by one…_

"He loves me."

…_until the stem was empty._

"He loves me not."

Tears fell freely as I came to that conclusion. But I already knew he didn't love me. He was just looking for a little fun. Which he got at my expense. It still hurt, though.

I picked up the petals and carried them to my room. I set them down on my nightstand and picked up a book off my shelf. I placed each petal on a different page, then closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

Just as I was wiping away my tears, there was a knock on the door. I checked my appearance in my mirror and fixed my auburn hair a little. Then I went to answer the door. I was not surprised when I opened it to find Annabel.

Annabel is my "friend." At least she thinks she is. She's around me _all_ the time and she's always bragging that she's my "very dearest friend." I don't even know what she thinks is so special about me. I'm not rich or beautiful. I don't even think I'm that popular. Abigail doesn't know why Annabel acts this way, either. I may not like her all that much, but I still try to be nice.

"Hello, Annabel."

"Catherine!" she said excitedly. "Hurry! Down at the Faithful Bride there is a handsome, young man no one has seen before. _And he's rich!_ Come!"

"I don't much feel like going out tonight," I told her. Which is true. But she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"But, Cat," she said, tugging on my arm, "Tonight may be your lucky night!"

"Or it may be yours," I said, gently taking my arm away from her grasp. "You go."

"You know, it was Abigail who sent me to get you," she said with a sniff. "She said she didn't want you to be alone. But IO can't imagine why…unless something happened?" She gazed at me suspiciously. "Come on. You can tell me," she said as she grasped my hand.

But I couldn't. I suppose she can be a good friend when she wants to be, but I still couldn't tell her. If I did, it would be all over Tortuga in an hour, and I'd be labeled as another one of Jack Sparrow's whores. I just can't handle that right now.

"I'm sorry," I said to her. "I guess I've just been a little depressed."

"Oh, is that all? A little partying will cheer you up, then! Come on! To the Faithful Bride!"

This time I let her drag me. I didn't feel like arguing. And besides, maybe I just needed a good laugh. It might help to be with friends instead of locked up all alone.

"Catty!" Abby called as soon as Annabel and I entered the small, candle-lit tavern. "There you are! I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long."

I really had no interest in being in this grubby, little pub. The tables were crowded. Mugs and tankards were everywhere. Waitresses in low-cut dresses strutted about, filling orders for rum, rum, and more rum. Some were being pulled onto men's laps, and they weren't exactly complaining. Most of the men were average looking or below. But there were the few good looking ones who had more whores around them than they needed – although, they'd probably beg to differ.

"I had to drag her here! Not even the mention of the handsome stranger excited her," said Annabel.

"The handsome stranger – his name is Nathaniel! Nathaniel Berke. Told me so himself!" While she talked, Abby stared dreamily at Nathaniel. "Come, Catty, let's go introduce you." I couldn't get a good look at him until Abby and Annabel had dragged me straight through the crowd of whores and I was standing right in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow at me curiously as he looked me up and down. He had slightly wavy, dark brown hair and glistening, green eyes. He appeared to be well built, too. And although Annabel had claimed him rich, he was dressed plainly in a white shirt and a brown vest, coat and breeches. But his black boots _were_ nicely polished. And his black tricorne looked perfect on him.

"What, may I ask, is your name?" he asked with a confident smile.

I didn't say anything until I felt a sharp jab in my back – I'm guessing from Annabel. "Catherine," I answered curtly.

He didn't take the hint from my rudeness that I didn't want to be there. He didn't even introduce himself – probably figured that _someone_ had already told me.

"Well, Catherine, may I have the pleasure of buying you a drink?" _Why me?_ I had to ask myself. Why not Abigail or Annabel? Why is it always _lucky me?_ That's how it's always been. And I'm sick of it.

I frowned and turned to leave, but Abby and Annabel were right behind me, blocking my escape route. Abby grabbed my shoulders and turned me back around. Annabel gave me a slight shove forward. "I would _love_ a drink, mister…" I trailed off, pretending I didn't know already.

"Berke," he answered with a sly grin as if he knew that I already knew. "Nathaniel Berke." He snapped his fingers and a waitress appeared by his side. "Two mugs." He handed her two gold pieces.

"Sit," he said, motioning to a chair that had just been vacated by a girl who looked a little younger than me. The chair was right next to him. Great. I sat down and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

The mugs of rum came and I took a sip. Nathaniel began to say something, but I didn't pay attention. My mind, once again, drifted back to last night. _No!_ I thought. I don't want to think about it anymore! I'm tired of feeling that dull aching pain in my heart! I can't stand it anymore!

I smiled at the handsome man next to me. Live for the moment, I decided. Forget the past! Who cares about he future!

"Don't you agree?" he asked me.

Okay, I have no idea what he's asking me. I didn't hear anything before that. "Yes, of course, " I answered, wondering what I was agreeing to.

"Yes, yes," he said, nodding. He took a drink of rum. "Shall we, then?" He stood. And suddenly, I knew what he had asked.

"No," I said, trying to keep the disgust out of my voice so I wouldn't offend him too much. I frowned. I wasn't in the mood. I was dragged here! Even with my new philosophy on life, I was still a little depressed. I wanted to go home, but I knew Abby wouldn't let me.

"Too bad," he said with a smile. "What about you?" He walked over to Annabel and she got a wicked grin on her face.

"I would love to," she said in a seductive voice, making circles on his chest with her pointer finger. And with that, he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her away, out of the tavern. The crowd of whores dispersed, going to find other men to hang on.

I took a long drink from my mug and Abby sat down next to me. "Why did you agree," she asked, "and then quickly change your mind?"

"I wasn't paying attention," I told her. "I didn't hear what he asked."

"I wonder how much Annabel will get form him," said Abby thoughtfully.

"I really don't care how much she gets."

I started looking around the tavern again. My eyes stopped wandering when they got to the far corner. Sitting there with a wench on his lap was Jack Sparrow.

I thought my heart stopped when I saw him. I thought he had left Tortuga. I guess not. I felt my heart crack and break into a million little pieces. _Why_ do I feel this way?! I _know_ this is his life; it's what he does. So why can't I get over him? Is there something wrong with me?

I watched him saw something to the young, skinny, blonde girl. She laughed and said something back. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't look away. I couldn't move.

Suddenly, he looked up…

And our eyes locked.

My heart sped up. The room blurred. The moment seemed to last forever. Then he looked away and said something to the wench who wrapped her arms around his neck.

I was finally able to look away and glanced at Abby. She looked at Jack, then turned back to me.

"Catty, wait!" was all I heard before I ran out of the tavern, sprinting back to my house, trying not to trip on my dress. I got inside and locked the door, knowing Abby would come after me.

Then I collapsed on the floor. But I couldn't cry. No tears came. My heart was broken.

There was a pounding on the door. "Go away, Abby!" I yelled. I wrapped my arms around my legs, hugging them to my chest.

The pounding continued. Abby always _was_ persistent. "Leave me alone!" I don't want to talk to anyone right now. But the pounding didn't stop, so I was finally forced to stand up and unlock the door.

I opened the door. "Go away, Ab – " It wasn't Abby. And it wasn't Annabel or even Nathaniel.

Standing before me was non-other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

-----------------

Like I said before, my first oneshot. I hope everyone liked it. Now, if you please, REVIEW!!!!! Pretty please? I'll give everyone who reviews a cookie! You get to choose what kind!!


End file.
